


Blake Belladonna - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Impregnation, Kissing, Leashes, Leg Irons, Lingerie, MILFs, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: After her past is revealed to the public, Blake flees back to Menagerie to regroup, only to find her father dead and her mother behind bars. And before she can get her bearings, the young huntress finds herself framed by the local White Fang and slapped in handcuffs, joining her mother in prison.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Corsac Albain/Kali Belladonna, Fennec Albain/Blake Belladonna, Yuma (RWBY)/Blake Belladonna
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 31
Kudos: 13





	Blake Belladonna - Arrested!

“So it seems everything has gone according to plan, brother.”

“Indeed, brother. Chieftain Belladonna has passed from this world, may he rest in peace, and the entire island is convinced that Mrs. Belladonna is guilty of his murder. With her soon to be convicted, there are no more suitable candidates for chieftain other than us.”

“Excellent. And the news from Vale?”

“Troublesome. Brother Adam was apprehended during his attack on Beacon. Our best estimates are that it will not be long before the Atlesian forces ensure he suffers a ‘tragic accident’.”

“Hmm… how tragic. Of course, it also means that the only suitable leaders of his faction of the White Fang are us.”

“Indeed. And were we to control both Menagerie and that majority of the White Fang, not even High Leader Khan could challenge our power. Though, it is all contingent on the narrative of Brother Adam’s demise. If the masses discover their lionized savior was merely a psychotic brat…”

“Have no fear, brother. Our bullheaded leader has already provided us with a solution. It seems that before he attacked Beacon, he arranged for a sort of dead man’s switch. If he did not return, it would release documentation of Blake Belladonna’s previous allegiance to the cause to the authorities.”

“I was curious about why she was able to participate in the Vytal Festival. You suggest we blame her desertion, with some _embellishment_ , for Brother Adam’s defeat? That could work. Has she been apprehended?”

“No, the humans are as incompetent as ever. However, our spies report that she is coming here to seek asylum.”

“Here?”

“Yes. Apparently, in the midst of the chaos of the Vytal Festival, the rest of the world has no care for upheaval on ‘the faunus island’. Fate smiles upon us, Corsac.”

“Indeed, it does, Fennec. Indeed, it does. We shall have to brief the customs officials on watching for such a dangerous fugitive.”

* * *

As she stepped off her chartered ship and onto the familiar sand of her homeland, Blake Belladonna could not help but sigh in relief.

So much had happened so quickly. Beacon Academy had been sacked by Grimm and the White Fang. Her psychotic mentor and ex Adam Taurus had cornered her and ranted about destroying everything she loved before chopping off her new partner, Yang Xiao-Long’s, arm. She’d barely been able to get the blonde to medical officials in time before running away. Her presence had brought down the wrath of her past down on her friends. She couldn’t risk them being hurt, even when she’d had to ditch her other friend, Sun Wukong, when she’d noticed him trying to follow her.

She’d only cause them trouble, a fact that was only emphasized when she noticed both Vale _and_ Atlas wanted posters demanding her arrest for terrorism and espionage. She didn’t know exactly how they’d found out about her past, but given that Professor Ozpin had never made much of a secret that he knew who she was, it was likely that someone had come across his notes on her when they were going through the late huntsman’s possessions.

Blake understood why the authorities were after her and, with the titanic guilt weighing on her shoulders, part of her even considered turning herself in. But Adam was still out there along with the rest of the White Fang, and while he couldn’t risk going after her friends in Vale with the kingdom on high alert, there were other targets he could hunt.

Such as her parents. No matter how ashamed she was to face them after she’d left them for Adam and Sienna Khan all those years ago, she couldn’t allow herself to be imprisoned before she’d warned them of the danger coming for their doorstep.

So, a week after Beacon fell, Blake found herself striding across the Menagerie docks, her black leather heeled boots clicking across the wooden planks and entering the customs house. She placed Gambol Shroud and her white longcoat on the mechanized conveyor belt to be sifted through by uniformed customs officials. Once she was unarmed, she was allowed to walk through a metal detector to check that she actually _was_ unarmed, and then she came up to the end table to present her identification papers for admission.

The customs’ official cocked an eyebrow at her I.D. “Blake Belladonna? Like Chieftain Belladonna?”

Blake gulped. “Yup. He’s my father.”

The uniformed man cringed and handed her back her papers. “Huntress weapons can sometimes take a bit longer to get through the check. I’ll head back there and see what I can do to speed it up. I’m sorry for your loss, Ms. Belladonna.”

“My loss?” Blake asked, her breath feeling like lead in her throat. “Wha… what do you mean?”

The customs official said nothing. He rose to his feet and glumly pointed to a nearby newspaper stand before heading back to where her weapon and coat were, another uniformed faunus hurriedly speaking into her scroll.

Blake barely noticed it. Instead, she found herself shuffling over to the newspaper stand, her head light as if she was in a trance. The man’s words couldn’t be interpreted in many ways, but surely the White Fang couldn’t have struck already. They’d only had a week since the Vytal Festival to act and her parents weren’t unaware of the organization’s threat. Surely things couldn’t have been that bad, right?

She picked up one of the newspapers and her amber eyes widened. It wasn’t that bad.

It was _worse_. The headline read ‘ _Kali Belladonna Convicted and Collared!_ ’, with her mother’s mugshots as Inmate 0405 plastered across the front page.

“No. No, this… this can’t be real,” Blake muttered as if in a daze, her eyes darting to the paper’s actual article. Needing to understand what was going on, she began to read the text under her breath. “ _After being arrested for the assassination of Ghira Belladonna, the late chieftain’s wife Kali Belladonna was brought to trial this past week and found guilty of murder in the first degree along with several other charges including attempting to bribe an officer, assaulting an officer, and resisting arrest. The convicted criminal has since returned to Menagerie Women’s Correctional to await her sentencing this Friday, a topic in which the Kuo Kuana Herald has received exclusive information on, with newly instated Co-Chieftains Corsac and Fennec Albain stating that, due to the severity of her greatest crime, Mrs. Belladonna may be sentenced to the lifetime of slavery normally reserved for rogue huntresses across Remnant…”_

The newspaper slipped from Blake’s grip and cluttered onto the ground. The black-haired cat faunus didn’t even spare it a look, her fingers shaking in the custom house’s warm tropical air.

Her father was dead. Her mother had been framed and convicted as his murderer, because there was no way in hell that she’d actually committed the crime. No, this was the White Fang. She remembered Adam making calls to a pair he referred to as ‘The Albain brothers’, so the fact that these Corsac and Fennec people had taken over her dad’s old position could not have been a coincidence. They had combined a power grab with Adam’s personal vengeance against her, killing one of her parents and dragging the other’s reputation through the mud.

She had to fix this. She couldn’t bring her father back to life, but she could save her mother. The Rogue Huntress Laws were recognized across Remnant, but none of the kingdoms respected Menagerie enough to have an extradition treaty with them. So, if Blake could break her mom out of prison before she was sentenced and get her off the island, she could keep her safe until the huntress was able to return and expose the White Fang’s deception.

Simple. Blake was one of the top huntresses in Beacon while still a first year and was a seasoned White Fang special operative besides that. She didn’t know how good the security was at Menagerie Women’s Correctional, but it couldn’t have anything on some of the high-tech Atlas facilities she’d infiltrated. She would sneak in, rescue her mother, and be out before she could say—

“Blake Belladonna! Get on the ground and put your hands behind your head!”

What?

The black-haired huntress whirled around, only to find herself meet by the guns of over a dozen members of the Menagerie Guard, the island’s police force. Captain Rodentia himself led the strike force, glaring at Blake while the customs agents who handled her entrance all pointed at her. The faunus veteran nodded to them and the uniformed officers dashed into the back row of the squad, readying gravity dust bolas from their belts. If one of those wrapped around her, her aura and semblance would be sealed, and she’d be dead in the water.

Not that she wasn’t in trouble as it was. While the captain continued to demand her surrender, Blake took stock of her situation. She was unarmed, outnumbered, and the entrances were all blocked off by policemen. The speed of the ambush made it clear they’d been waiting for her, so might be even more officers waiting outside. She’d escaped tighter spots before, but she’d always had backup during those, either from Team RWBY, Adam, or Ilia.

Still, she couldn’t give up. Even if she was wanted here as she was on the rest of Remnant, her mother wasn’t. If she could get to her, get her off the island, she could at least save her. The Belladonnas still had friends in the kingdoms from the days of the old White Fang, and they could help them fight back against Adam and the Albains. Hell, maybe they could even convince Sienna Khan to help, she’d never believe that Kali had murdered her husband.

She just needed to escape. She’d take some hits no matter what she did, but if she could time her shadow clones just right—

“Belladonna!”

Blake’s eyes widened. That shout hadn’t come from the encirclement, it had from above— _ah_!

Too late. A bat faunus with leathery wings on his back and jumped down from the customs house’s rafters right above Blake, diving down and tackling her to the ground. The surprise of the attack kept the raven-haired huntress from activating her semblance and by the time she regained her bearings, it was too late.

The bat faunus, who Blake recognized as a fellow White Fang special operative, Yuma, straddled the young woman’s famously bubbly buttocks, snatching hold of both her hands. He fought over Blake’s frantic, uncoordinated struggles and wrestled the cat faunus’s arms behind her back. A distinctive, ratcheting _click_ and a firm metallic pressure locked her wrists in handcuffs.

“Let me go!” Blake yelled, thrashing helplessly against the gravity dust chains, other police officers already rushing forward to help restrain her. “Get off of me!”

“In a minute,” Yuma smirked. “Blake Belladonna, you’re under arrest for possession of a controlled substance, smuggling, and conspiracy, as well as an accessory to the assassination of Chieftain Ghira Belladonna! By the Charter of Menagerie, through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free faunus. Henceforward, you shall be the property of the guard until such time a court of law deems you innocent or passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“What?! That’s insane!” Blake screamed. “I’m innocent! You’re framing m— _eeeh_!”

Her protests were stymied as the other policemen arrived, one of them shoving a glistening black ballgag between her lips, muffling her indignant squawks with a sphere of ebony rubber. The uniformed officers knelt beside the cat faunus and pinned her to the ground, brushing her long raven locks aside and tightening the gag’s straps around her head. Her legs were held down from kicking the guards and a pair of leg irons were strapped around her thigh-high boots, tight pressure slinking around her ankles and squeezing the smooth black leather against her pale flesh.

Without her aura, Blake didn’t have the strength to overwhelm her restraints or her captors. So, she stared up at Captain Rodentia, pleading with her amber eyes for him to help her. The leader of the Menagerie Guard had always been loyal to her father, so the only chance for her to gain her freedom was if she could get him on her side.

Unfortunately, at that same time, one of the customs officials had brought out Blake’s white longcoat. Saber ran his hands through each of its pockets, only to withdraw a small plastic baggie filled with ground white dust from within. The captain’s eyes narrowed, and he scowled.

“So, she takes after her mother after all. Damnit,” he sighed. “I’ll finish up here, Yuma. Take her away!”

“Yes, sir!” the bat faunus grinned. He hopped off of Blake and hauled her to her feet, his men pinning her arms against her bare midriff. He ran his fingers through her dark locks and tugged them back, pain splitting through the cat faunus’s scalp as the policeman sniffed her silky hair. “Let’s take a ride down to the station, you criminal slut.”

Blake growled against her ballgag. It didn’t seem like Captain Rodentia was corrupt, but the White Fang were leading him by the nose, and he couldn’t see it! Yuma and those custom officers had planted those drugs on her coat! They were trying to frame her as a criminal!

And unfortunately, they were succeeding.

The raven-haired huntress struggled and thrashed against her captors, but the uniformed officers held her tight, her efforts to escape merely pulling her handcuffs taut. The guards marched her out of the customs house into a forest of reporters. Cameras flashed wildly. Microphones and a flurry of questions shoved in her face as she was perp-walked to a nearby police cruiser and shoved in the backseat. The media was sure to have a field day with Ghira Belladonna’s daughter being arrested shortly after his wife was convicted for his murder.

The drive to jail was longer than she thought it would be, passing streets she’d once wandered as a child. The car slowed when going through the market square, the various stalls and carts necessitated it, but Blake couldn’t help but wonder if they were doing it to torture her. After all, their decreased speed allowed the public to get a good look at the chained girl in the back of the cruiser, dozens of bystanders pointing her out and whispering to each other.

“Is that Blake Belladonna?”

“She’s back? Do you think the rumors—”

“Obviously. She’s a criminal whore, just like her mother.”

“Ghira would be ashamed.”

They’d obviously been fed propaganda about her, but at that last remark, Blake couldn’t help but lower her head in shame. She may not have helped kill her father, but she knew he must have hated her for abandoning them. After all, that same choice had brought Adam down his head.

They finally arrived at the police station. Blake was hauled out of the cruiser and escorted inside to the processing area. She was quickly fingerprinted for her new criminal record and then shoved up against a stripped white wall with a tripod-mounted scroll aimed towards it. One of the police officers raised a plaque in front of her reading _Prisoner 0526 – Belladonna, Blake_.

A pair of flashes from the scroll took Blake’s mugshots to complete her criminal record, booking the young huntress as a criminal.

Yuma took hold of her and had her stand flush against one of the tables in the processing area. “Ah, this takes me back. I took your mama on this table, Ms. Belladonna. By the end of it, that criminal whore was begging to be punished by a fine ‘upstanding’ officer of the law.”

He took her… oh, gods. This bastard… he’d… to her mother…

“I’m guhna kihill yuh!” Blake wailed, her furious tears streaking down her cheeks.

“Unlikely,” Yuma quipped. He pressed into her upper back and forcibly bent her over the table. “Alright, boys! Search this bitch!”

Two uniformed officers came forward and knelt beside the table. Their palms clamped around Blake’s dark leather boots and patted their way up the huntress’s toned thighs and calves. Once they reached her waist, they undid the white belt holding up her tight black pants and pulled it away before moving on to her upper body.

Yuma’s hand came down and palmed her famous ‘Bellabooty’, as both the White Fang recruits and the Beacon student body had independently taken to calling it. Her massive rear end was putty in the policeman’s hand, his fingers squeezing into her fleshy cheeks.

“You really do take after your mother, Ms. Belladonna,” the bat faunus taunted. “Really, the two of you should have been put behind bars long ago if you weren’t going to share these big honking moneymakers with the world.”

Blake wanted to snarl at him or something, rebel against the revolting situation in whatever way she could. But unfortunately, as she felt the uniformed officers’ hand frisking her upper body, their palms teasing her breasts through her crop top, a flustering heat began to involuntarily build within her.

The huntress was not ashamed of her taste in literature, but she could admit that Ruby’s description of her _Ninjas of Love_ books as ‘filth’ was not wholly inaccurate. And the sensual bondage within had gotten her hot and bothered many times. She’d been too afraid to ever ask Adam to participate with her, but she’d had multiple dreams about Yang and Sun tying her down and ravishing her. Of course, that hypothetical sex would be consensual, while the policemen currently molesting her was _not_. She had to figure some way out of this before— _ah!_

Yuma reared back his palm and unleashed a salvo of _smacks_ to Blake’s ass, her buoyant butt cheeks jiggling within her tight black pants. The cat faunus moaned into her ballgag, desperately trying to ignore how being spanked like the captured kunoichi in _Ninjas of Love: Shuriken Through the Heart_ was causing juices to flood out of her vagina.

Things only got worse when the officers frisking her chest decided they were tired of playing around. They were handed a knife and quickly made a series of precise cuts to her top that indicated they’d had a lot of practice removing a woman’s shirt without uncuffing her. The policemen pulled off her top, leaving Blake with only her black lace bra covering her round breasts. In a moment, that too had been unclasped, letting her bust bounce free.

The guards reached out and mashed the arrested huntress’s soft rack between their fingers. Blake didn’t have breasts quite as enormous as Yang’s, but she was still larger than most women, another seductive asset inherited from her mother. The young woman could only mewl into her ebony ballgag as the police officers dived down and wrapped their lips around her erect pink teats, sucking on her nipples like meaty lollipops as their tongues lathered them with sopping wet licks.

Her thighs rubbed together in an attempt to deny her growing arousal, but the movement attracted Yuma’s attention. Her primary tormentor ceased spanking her and instead wrapped his arms around her voluptuous hips, his fingers unzipping the fly of her pants.

“Well, what do you know,” Yuma cackled, his nails pushing her black panties aside and tracing the rim of Blake’s glistening quim. “No wonder Adam was willing to burn down Beacon to get a whore like you back. Can’t remember the last time I saw a criminal pussy get this wet just from foreplay. How’s about we help you with that before we send you off to prison.”

“Noh…” Blake whimpered, shuddering as the dirty cop placed a finger at the entrances to both her vagina and her asshole. “Noh… plehse… st— _ah_ —p!”

Her pleas were ignored, and Yuma shoved a finger in both her holes. Her sphincter flared with pain at the outside intrusion, the nail scouring the inside flesh of her ass. Perhaps that was the only reason Blake found the invasion of her pussy more enjoyable, as even if she was still being violated, at least the rampant the juices pouring out of her folds blinded her with ecstasy.

Otherwise, Blake wasn’t sure if she could take it. After everything she’d been through, her mistakes, Adam, leaving her team to protect them, becoming a fugitive from the kingdoms, to come back to the one place she thought would be safe and find out what her enemies had done to her home and her family was nearly too much. Her strong, noble father was dead. Her sweet, caring mother had been convicted as his assassin. And now, rather than paying for her multitude of sins, she had been framed and arrested for a crime she did not commit, her reputation among her people ruined and her fate sealed forever.

Eventually, it overwhelmed her. The fingers in her privates, the moist suction on her nipples, and the course hands mashing her breasts combined into one euphoric plateau, where just for one shining moment, she could forget all the horrendous outside circumstances of what was happening and just pretend she was a captured kunoichi being broken in by a man she was on a mission to assassinate but would later fall in love with.

She would never fall in love with Yuma, but she could certainly bask in the orgasm he forced upon her. Juices erupted from her pussy and drenched the bat faunus’s fingers. Her handcuffs and leg irons snapped taut as her limbs spasmed and she threw her head back to the ceiling, moaning into her black ballgag.

Yuma grinned and pulled his fingers from her quim, signaling the officers on her breasts to release her. Without their support, Blake collapsed over the table, her limbs splayed about as her juices dribbled down her thighs. The bat faunus seized the opportunity to unlock the raven-haired huntress’s leg irons, slowly shimmy off her thigh-high boots, and tug down and remove her tight black pants and panties. From there, he resecured the ankle shackles around her feet, the young criminal slut now completely naked, the entire precinct licking their lips at her pale, sweaty body.

“Well, hop to it, boys,” Yuma ordered. “The foxes want this whore behind bars before the day is out. Her trial is gonna be quite the event.”

The Menagerie Guard members nodded, hauling Blake to her feet and marching her off to prison.

* * *

Fennec Albain did enjoy when a plan came together. And striding through Menagerie Women’s Correctional, a familiar whorish sound squealing out from a particular inmate’s cell, he didn’t think he’d ever seen one come together so wonderfully.

Behind the bars of a solitary cell was Inmate 0526, the rogue huntress Blake Belladonna, currently suspended in the air a pair of chains connected to the ceiling, her hands bound above her head while her ankles were secured in another pair of shackles attached to the floor. Oh, and she was, aside from the restraints, completely naked.

That was admittedly unusual. Though Mistral and Atlas prisons would sometimes not give their faunus inmates clothes, the stereotype of an animal not needing them was prevalent in both kingdom’s prejudiced psyches, Menagerie was not so inclined. After all, the island’s entire population was faunus, and it would just be an excuse for the other kingdoms to look down on them. Thus, in theory, Ms. Belladonna should have been dressed in her prison uniform.

Of course, in theory, she hadn’t been strung up and stripped by her arresting officer so he could paddle her.

“Come on, whore! Take your punishment, you traitor!” Yuma shouted, spanking his prisoner’s rump with a metal-studded leather paddle.

Blake yelped with every smack, her voice eventually devolving into a single, throaty squeal as the pace of her spanking sped up faster and faster.

Fennec smiled at the display, his cock growing hard at the White Fang deserter’s punishment. He idly wondered what the rest of the island would think if they could see such torment being visited on her. After all, as far as Menagerie’s population knew, Ms. Belladonna had been using the White Fang’s cause as a cover for an illegal drug operation to line her own pockets. When the ‘righteous’ Adam Taurus had discovered her deception, she’d attempted to seduce him and, failing in that, turned traitor to join the humans for protection, escalating the conflict until she’d lured Adam to Beacon for the battle that became The Fall.

Technically, the White Fang had no association with Menagerie’s government, Fennec and his brother had even had to ‘publicly’ leave the group to assume co-chieftainship of the island (nothing had really changed), but the people of the island still clung to the old days when Ghira Belladonna had made the group the pride of Remnant. Corrupting it for her own gain, especially since Yuma’s ‘investigation’ had revealed she’d put her mother up to assassinating her father so she could return without repercussion for her desertion, had made Lady Blake the most hated woman in Kuo Kuana.

Now, they just needed to make sure it stayed that way.

“That’s enough, Yuma,” Fennec commanded. “I do need her actually cognizant.”

Yuma sighed, but he lowered his paddle.

Fennec nodded and unlocked the cell, the prison warden having been a lifelong White Fang member. The fox faunus marched up to Blake’s panting, sweaty body, and tipped the huntress’s head up so he could look her in those beautiful amber eyes of her.

“Welcome back to Menagerie, Lady Blake,” he greeted. “Brother Adam will be so pleased to hear that you’ve returned to us. Once you’re found guilty, he will doubtless request you to be sent to him.”

Credit where credit was due, despite the fact that terror covered the inmate’s face, Blake still fixed Fennec with a scathing glare. “You won’t win. I’ll tell them the truth, everyone. Even if most of them don’t believe me because of your propaganda, _someone_ will. And that seed will eventually grow and topple your reign!”

Fennec shrugged. “That scenario would be quite bothersome. But it will never come about. Because you will tell them nothing. When you are brought to trial, you will plead _guilty_.”

“What?” Blake replied, her face twisted in confusion. “Are you insane? Why on Remnant would I do that?”

“Because I’m not actually primarily here to see you,” Fennec revealed, raising his scroll. “You see, my brother and I are here to pick up our new property.”

He activated the video on his scroll, and Blake’s eyes widened in horror.

It was a live feed to another cell in the prison. Her mother’s cell.

Inmate 0405 - Kali Belladonna, convicted murderer, was forced to lay on her stomach on her cell floor, her hands cuffed behind her back and her skintight orange prison jumpsuit barely containing her bountiful bum and breasts.

Fennec’s brother, Corsac, held Mrs. Belladonna down in the rough concrete, undoing the zipper of the latch built into her uniform over her privates and then lining up his bare cock at her asshole.

“No,” Blake whimpered. “No, please don’t.”

“She was found guilty and we bought her. She is _our_ property now,” Fennec reminded her. “Besides, brother enjoys breaking his breeding slaves in so very much.”

As if on cue, Corsac rammed his rigid rod into Kali’s puckered asshole, the mature cat faunus moaning as her sphincter was pounded into dust. The fox faunus gripped the former chieftain’s wife’s bound wrists and yanked her back, bending her chest back and jiggling her round bust.

“ _It is time to pay for your sins, Mrs. Belladonna,_ ” Corsac gloated, his deep, booming voice steady even as he railed the arrested mother. “ _Speak, you murderous whore. Speak and repent._ ”

“ _Yes, master_!” Kali howled. “ _I’m guilty_! _Guilty_! _A guilty criminal slut who needs to be punished for her crimes! Pound me! Fuck me! Fuck my dirty convicted pussy_! _Aaaaahhhhh!!!_ ”

Blake turned away from the scroll, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Fennec leaned into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck, as her mother’s squeals filled the cell.

“If you do not plead guilty, if you attempt to in any way deviate from the narrative we have constructed for you… well, Lady Kali is our property now. We can give her to whomever we like,” the fox faunus reminded her. “And Brother Adam is owed one Belladonna slave. I doubt he would complain about receiving the MILF model. _Much_.”

Blake gulped, her chains jingling as she processed his ultimatum. Even if she spilled everything at her trial and was found innocent by some miracle, there was no way the authorities would reach the docks in time if they chose to send a signal by scroll for Kali to be shipped out. And even if by the laws of the kingdoms, a convicted slave’s blood and adoptive ties were rendered legally null and void, Fennec somehow doubted that the younger Ms. Belladonna’s love for her parent had faded so quickly, much less that she had become so callous towards her as to leave the woman who’d raised her to Adam’s wrath.

“I’ll do it,” Blake muttered. “You win.”

Fennec smiled, clicking off his scroll and video of Kali’s ass being seeded by his brother. “Wonderful. I’m so glad we could reach this accord, _Lady_ Blake. Yuma, come. We should let this criminal slut ready herself for her sentence.”

The bat faunus nodded and followed the co-chieftain out of the cell, locking the bars behind them. Neither man saw any need to release Blake from her chains.

Though, further down the cell block, well out of earshot, Yuma did lean into Fennec’s side. “Sir, I thought the latest intelligence reports said that Lord Adam was murdered in Atlas custody?”

“Indeed, they did,” Fennec replied, a wide smirk cutting across his face. “But I thought it best not to trouble the young woman. With everything on her plate, she hardly needs the grief of her old lover’s ‘tragic accident’.”

There were many alternative ways they could coral Lady Blake, but the easiest was using her love for her mother and her fear of Adam Taurus to convince her to give in. Even the looming specter of being returned to her ex-boyfriend’s custody was not enough to deter her from throwing Kali to the bull.

Besides, perhaps this method would provide some relief to the raven-haired beauty when she learned who her masters would _really_ be.

* * *

“Blake Belladonna! The people of Kuo Kuana have found you _guilty_ on all charges! This court hereby sentences you to a lifetime of slavery! The arresting officer has accepted the right of first claim and optioned to have you sold on the kingdom’s market. Take her away!”

The judge’s words echoed through Blake’s head as she recalled the memory of her trial. With the Albains’ threat to send her mother to Adam, she didn’t have a choice but to plead guilty and confirm all the slanderous lies the people had been told about her and her mother. It hadn’t taken much convincing for them to believe it, the courtroom crowd raining rampant condemnations down upon her. The bailiffs had lifted the raven-haired huntress to her feet, her handcuffed arms jingling behind her orange prison jumpsuit clad buttocks. The uniformed officers bent her over the defendant’s desk and clasped a black leather slave collar around her neck, its gravity dust matrix sealing her aura forever. After that, the young woman was wrenched to her feet and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal.

She was returned to prison and stripped out of her uniform, then injected with criminal tracker chips to enable the kingdoms’ governments to locate her if she attempted to escape her sentence. After that, she languished in her cell for a few days until the guards came in and had her blindfolded, ballgagged, and bound in handcuffs and leg irons, before shoving her inside a thick steel crate for transport.

Now, she laid bent over in that pitch-black darkness, the shadows hiding her tears. She’d been retrieved because someone has bought her as their slave, and it wasn’t difficult to figure out who. She had submitted to the Albains ultimatum to protect her mother, but that didn’t mean she was any more eager to return to Adam herself. After their last encounter at Beacon, she didn’t think she’d survive the week.

But when she felt the movement of the crate stop, she tilted her head in confusion. Unless Adam had come to Menagerie personally to pick her up, it hadn’t been near enough time for her to reach the docks. What was going on?

She got her answer when she heard the lid of the crate being lifted off and felt a pair of soft, gentle hands raise her out of the box. Blake shuddered in trepidation as her blindfold was removed, blinking away tears when she saw who greeted her.

“Mahm?” she whimpered.

“Blake,” her mother whispered in relief, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Blake was so shocked and relieved to not be with Adam that she just cried into her parent’s shoulder, barely noticing that she was back in her family home, specifically her parents’ old bedroom.

Except now there were _two_ beds.

“Mahm,” Blake muttered through her ballgag, pulling out of the hug and pointing at the beds with her head. “Whuht ihs thaat?”

Kali glanced back at the beds and frowned. She raised her arms and held her daughter’s shoulders tight.

It was at that moment that Blake finally realized what her mother was wearing. Her legs were clad in skintight black stockings that reached up to the middle of her thick thighs, attacking to a garter belt around her waist. Her bra and panties were dark, lacy lingerie with slots to leave her nipples and pussy exposed. Her arms were contained in long, black opera gloves that nearly reached to her shoulders.

Oh, and there was a black leather slave collar with a leash secure around her neck.

The relief died inside Blake. “Mahm…”

Kali held a finger to her lips. “Be careful with what you say, even garbled, Blake. I will never stop loving you, but by law, we no longer have any connection other than being slaves for the same masters. We are slaves. Convicts.”

“Buht wee’re naht—”

“According to the rest of the world, we are!” Kali shouted, terrified. “According to the world, we are convicts. And that means we are criminal sluts who need to serve their sentences. Nothing can change that now. Our tracking chips’ data is in the island’s system and will spread over the kingdoms when the CCT goes back up. But if we keep our masters’ happy, they won’t sell us, or at least they’ll keep us together—”

“Ahem.”

Kali’s back suddenly shot straight up. Blake was a little disturbed when she watched her mother plaster on her most pleasant smile and turn towards the room’s entrance, where a pair of fox faunus stood in the doorway.

The younger cat faunus narrowed her eyes. She recognized Fennec Albain from his visit to her in prison. And his brother Corsac from the video of him raping her mother.

“Masters,” Kali greeted, bowing her head to the men. “My deepest apologies, I should have had her ready for you by now.”

“Yes, you should have,” Corsac proclaimed, his voice deep and booming without any effort. “Yet, you delayed by indulged in bonds that are no longer legal.”

Kali gulped. “I confess, I did, master. I am a dirty, disobedient whore who deserves to be punished.”

“And so, you shall. As a criminal slut deserves.” Corsac pointed towards a wooden support pillar of one of the walls. “Perhaps being punished where you were arrested will help instill the lesson. Come here.”

Blake whimpered at her mother, begging her to resist, but Kali wouldn’t even look at her. Instead, she shuffled over to the fox faunus and let the man who’d framed her take hold of her collar’s leash. Corsac tugged on her collar and directed her over to the wooden pillar.

“Assume the position,” the fox ordered, removing a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

Kali turned away and raised her hands to the back of her head, pressing her bust against the wall. Corsac walked towards her, reaching up to grab the mature cat faunus’s arms and wrenching them behind her back. With a sharp _click_ , he locked the MILF’s black-gloved wrists in handcuffs.

Blake’s eyes widened. At first, she was confused at exactly what was going on, but the sequence started becoming eerily familiar to some of the psychological torture scenes in _Ninjas of Love_.

This process, it was about making her mother go through the motions of being arrested again. The fear, the powerlessness, the sheer humiliation of being decreed a criminal, and having all your friends turn their backs on you. Blake knew for herself that it was a harrowing experience, so if Kali had been forced to relive it over and over again as punishment? The implacable yet gentle woman who’d raised the huntress had had her will whittled down bit by bit until she wouldn’t dare to go against her masters for fear that her life would somehow get even worse.

Specifically, _Adam_ worse.

“Recite your identity, minx,” Corsac commanded as he smushed his captive's face and bust into the wall. “Who are you?”

“Convict 0405 – Kali Belladonna! Guilty of murder, assaulting an officer, attempting to bribe an officer, and resisting arrest!” Kali wailed, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I am the property of Corsac and Fennec Albain, to be used as they see fit! Please, master! Punish this unruly whore! Teach me to pay for my sins! Knock me up with a child to replace the one I led astray!”

“In time, tart,” Corsac replied, taking hold of Kali’s chin. “After all, chieftains need heirs. And you and the young traitor are excellent breeding stock.”

“Come now, brother,” Fennec said, flashing a smug grin at Blake. “With Brother Adam dead, we cannot afford to wait to secure our new positions.”

Adam— _what_?!

Blake’s eyes widened, the depths to which she’d been played crashing down around her. But she had no time to process it before Fennec grabbed her arm and hauled her into his grip. She was marched over to the wall and slammed breasts first into the wood alongside her mother, a bulbous tip poking at her pussy lips.

Corsac chuckled at the display, unzipping his own fly. “I suppose we cannot, brother. In modern times, the world changes far too quickly. The island must be prepared for upheaval.”

“Indeed, it must.”

Blake squealed through her ballgag, gazing at her mother, silently pleading to be forgiven for being tricked into throwing away her one chance to free her.

Kali merely shot her a kind smile, one that let her know that her earlier words about still loving her still held true. She didn’t blame her for what had become of them.

Of course, that did little to soothe Blake’s conscience when Corsac turned her mother’s face around by the chin and mashed his lips into hers. Kali mewled submissively as the fox faunus dominated her with the kiss as he plunged his dick into her cunt.

“You don’t have time to watch your senior, Ms. Belladonna,” Fennec chortled. “You have a debt to society to pay too.”

He gripped Blake’s handcuffed arms like reins and thrust his thick cock into her pussy.

Blake howled into her ebony ballgag, her pale breasts smacking against the wooden wall with each punishing plunge into her drenched quim. Just like when she was arrested and abused back at the police station, her current situation’s similarity to her favorite novels had sparked erotic arousal throughout her body, drenching her captor’s rod with her juices whether she liked it or not. She was the loyal kunoichi who’d been captured by the evil warlords who’d usurped her family, both her and her partner sentenced to bear the family’s children to legitimize their reign. The ecstasy battering her nerves eventually became so much, her amber eyes rolled back in her head, drool gathering at the border of the rubber sphere between her lips.

Besides, as dreadful as the current situation was, at least they weren’t owned by Adam.

Mother and daughter, convicted criminals both, were railed against the wall, the men who’d masterminded their framing plundering the fruits of their corruption. Their twin ballooning butts jiggled as their masters’ rammed their pelvises into their fleshy cheeks over and over again, their creamy skin turning red from the smacks. Their girthy phalluses sawed through the criminal pussies, swelling up deluges of cum as the black-haired slaves moaned for more.

The fox brothers smirked at each other. As one, they hauled the Belladonna women off the wall and marched each of them over to one of the beds.

Blake squealed as she was bent over the soft sheets, her handcuffed wrists jingling as Fennec fucked her doggystyle, railing his cock deeper and deeper into her depths, plowing over her cervix and pillaging her womb itself. The raven-haired beauty moaned with unrestrained pleasure, unable to resist the sheer tide of euphoria her master was forcing upon her.

This, this was what she deserved. Her mother deserved better, but her? What did it matter if she’d been framed for these specific crimes? That didn’t suddenly erase all the crimes she _did_ commit. Terrorism, grand theft, an accessory to all of Adam’s murders, Vale and Atlas had made her a fugitive for good reason and she’d tried to run home and bury her head in the sand. But she couldn’t escape justice. If the world couldn’t deliver it through righteous means, it would allow the sin she’d allowed to sprout to drag her down instead. If only she had come to her senses years ago, maybe she could have spared her parents’ their suffering.

Though, by the sounds, her mother was making the best of their predicament.

“Oh, _yeeeesss_! Master, _yes_!” Kali screamed, her lips freed from Corsac’s kiss. “Give this criminal kitten her cream! Fill this criminal slut’s pussy with your chieftain’s seed!”

“You will serve, breeding slave!” Corsac roared, yanking Kali’s bound hands back just as he did in her jail cell. “Cum, whore!”

He smashed into her one last time and the MILF tart gasped, her eyes bulging as ropes of semen no doubt splattered her womb.

To her shame, Blake found she couldn’t look away as her mother came against her will. And Fennec noticed.

“Well, well, you’re an even naughtier criminal than Yuma said,” the fox faunus remarked, his hand caressing her wide hips and bubbly rump. “I suppose making your mother a grandchild while she makes you a sibling would please your twisted, perverted mind. Truth be told, there’s something about it that gets me too. So let’s ride it through to the end, you traitorous slut!”

Fennec slammed his pelvis into her ass and hilted his cock in her cunt. Blake threw her head back to the ceiling and moaned _hard_ , her long raven hair flailing back and forth as her pleasure plateaued in an utterly titanic orgasm. Her quim flooded with slick juices, drenching her master’s rod while her pussy’s walls clenched it tight like a vice.

That was the final straw for him, and the fox released his payload. The dark-haired beauty gasped as a tide of molten semen rocketed into her womb, her body shivering as the wet warmth seeped into her deepest depths. Fennec remained inside her for several seconds while he finished hosing down her eggs, finally pull out with a moist _pop_ , a rich white creampie stuffed in Blake’s criminal cunt, the sticky runoff dribbling down her muscled thighs.

Splayed across the bed, her curvaceous body sweaty and exhausted, the huntress’ amber eyes found themselves drawn to her mother across the room.

Kali had recovered enough from her impregnation to crawl onto her knees on the bed, tugged over to Corsac by the leash on her collar. The older voluptuous woman had wrapped her lips around her master’s still erect cock, sucking on the meaty rod as it sank into her mouth.

When Fennec reached around and unbuckled Blake’s ballgag, she assumed her owner wanted the same treatment as his brother. She pushed through her fatigue and onto her knees, pivoting to face the older man.

But the fox faunus didn’t tug her forward on his leash. Instead, he just sent her another smug smirk.

“Recite your identity, Ms. Belladonna,” he demanded, just as his brother had of her mother earlier. “Who are you?”

It was her final test. The test to see if her will had been broken, if she had accepted her fate. If the firebrand huntress who’d escaped Adam Taurus had finally been conquered.

And with the entire world against her, her presence only poison to those she’d call friend, her homeland considering her a despicable convict, and her mother enslaved alongside her, she could only say one thing.

“Convict 0526 – Blake Belladonna! Guilty of possession of a controlled substance, smuggling, conspiracy, and accessory to the murder!” Blake bowed, her cat ears falling over her hair. “I am the property of Corsac and Fennec Albain, to be used as they see fit! Please, master, let this convicted whore service you! Let me work to pay my debt to society, to make up for at least some of my crimes by bearing your chieftain’s child in my criminal womb!”

Fennec grinned. He tugged on her leash, her slave collar yanking her forward by the throat. Her master threaded his fingers through her jet-black hair and wrenched her onto his cock.

Blake moaned against the chieftain’s dick, delighting in the salty taste of their mixed juices running across her taste buds. Her lips vibrated against the thick, veiny phallus, her nose shoved into her owner’s balls.

This was her life now. This was where her choices had led her and where they’d dragged her mother down as well. It was horrible, dreadful, a travesty that she had no way to fix. But if Adam was alive, it could have been so much worse. So, it seemed the universe didn’t completely hate her.

After all, whenever it got really bad, she could just imagine she was a kunoichi in _Ninjas of Love_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from The_Author2k16. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to read about the events mentioned in this story about Kali getting arrested, please feel free to read 'Kali Belladonna - Arrested!'.
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have fourteen requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Harriet and Elm  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO


End file.
